This invention relates to the deflection coil of a deflection yoke adapted to fit about a cathode ray tube, and more particularly to a deflection coil wound in a saddle-type configuration on the inside surface of a coil frame composed of a coil bobbin the front and rear ends of which are provided with guides having a plurality of circumferentially arrayed coil winding insertion slots, the wire of the coil being wound on the inside surface of the coil frame through the insertion slots.
As known deflection yokes of the type described, there can be mentioned, in general, a deflection yoke wherein the wires of both a horizontal deflection coil and vertical deflection coil are wound about a deflection core in a toroidal-type configuration, another in which the wires of both coils are wound along the length of the deflection core in a saddle-type configuration, and a third type in which the saddle configuration is adopted for the horizontal deflection coil and the toroidal configuration for the vertical deflection coil.
As an example of a deflection yoke in which at least one of the deflection coils possesses a saddle-type configuration, there is the invention disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 650,130 (Shizu), filed on Jan. 19, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,432. According to the disclosure, a coil frame is composed of a coil bobbin the front and rear ends of which are provided with guides having a plurality of circumferentially arrayed coil winding insertion slots, the deflection yoke being formed by winding a deflection coil wire directly on the inside surface of the coil frame through the insertion slots so as to form a saddle-type coil.
Thus, a deflection coil wound through the use of a coil frame is advantageous since the wires can be freely positioned. Even in a deflection coil of this type, however, there is still a need to adopt a construction suitable for improving upon misconvergence, cluster distortion, coma distortion, and the like.